The present disclosure relates to a laminated structure manufacturing method, a laminated structure, and an electronic apparatus, and is very suitable to be applied to a transparent conductive film used in, for example, a display or a touch panel, and to a variety of electronic apparatuses using the transparent conductive film.
A graphene formed by one-carbon atom-thick layer of graphite is expected to be used as a transparent conductive material or a wiring material thanks to its high conductivity. Particularly, a graphene film formed using a thermal CVD method attracts attention since the graphene film can be formed in a large area and allows the number of layers to be controlled.
In a method of forming a graphene film according to the thermal CVD method, a graphene film is formed on a metal catalyst substrate, typically, a copper foil, and thus it is necessary to transfer the graphene film from the metal catalyst substrate to a desired substrate.
As a transfer method of a graphene film in the related art, a transfer method using polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA), a transfer method using a thermal release tape, or the like has been reported (for example, refer to NPL 1)
In addition, as another transfer method of a graphene film in the related art, a method has been proposed in which a graphene sheet is formed on a carbonization catalyst film, a binder layer is formed on the graphene sheet, a substrate is adhered to the binder layer, and they are immersed into an acid solution, thereby removing the carbonization catalyst film (refer to PTL 1).